ultimate_dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Quex-Ul
Quex-Ul is an Alien from the planet Krypton. As a Kryptonian, Quex has special abilities when in the star system of a Yellow Sun. He was a loyal soldier to General Dru-Zod and under him planned to takeover the planet Krypton replacing the Law Council before being placed in the Phantom Zone for their crimes. When Krypton exploded they escaped and made their way to the planet Earth in search of Kal-El and the Growth Codex where they planned on terraforming the planet into a new Krypton. Quex was returned to the Phantom Zone when the Phantom Drive from Kal-El's ship was used to against Black Zero's sucking all aboard and the surrounding area into the Zone. Biography Imprisoned in the Phantom Zone Zod and his officers were put on trial before the Law Council, with the Sapphire Guards and Lara present. The council's spokesman, Lor-Em sentenced Zod and his loyalists to 300 years of somatic reconditioning within the Phantom Zone for the crimes of high treason and murder (of Ro-Zar, Jor-El, and others). The Sword of Rao members were then painfully frozen into cryocapsules. Councilman Lor-Em raised his hand, giving the sign for the capsules to levitate into the Black Zero, which in turn, flew through the Phantom Zone Projector into the Zone. Liberation and Search Shortly thereafter, however, Zod and his loyalists were freed, when Krypton's core imploded, destroying their native planet and briefly rupturing the Phantom Zone. Refusing to believe that they were the only Kryptonian survivors of their planet, Zod lead his men across the universe, in search of other survivors, Kal-El, and the stolen Growth Codex. The Sword of Rao began their search from the old Kryptonian colonial outposts. While they were unable to find other survivors (only Kryptonian skeletons), they found quite a few useful things on Daxam, including armor, weapons, Dropships, and even a World Engine. General Zod could now also search for a worthy planet, on which he could rebuild Krypton via terraformation. After 33 years of searching, the Sword of Rao finally found Earth, after Kal-El had managed to activate a distress signal from the Fortress of Solitude. Zod subsequently used the Black Zero's Phantom Drive to quickly travel to Earth's Solar System. Invasion of Earth Upon arriving in Earth's Solar System, Quex along with the other members of the Sword of Rao threatened the planet with grave consequences should Kal-El not surrender himself to Dru-Zod. Superman turned himself in and was eventually met with Zod where he tried to convince him to join Zod in rebuilding Krypton but unfortunately however, it would cost the life of Earth and his home so Superman rejected it. After one of the leading scientists of the organization found out that Superman had the codex all along, Zod realized that he could kill Superman and extract his DNA so that he could terraform the destroyed Earth and ordered the Sword of Rao to invade. The invasion began when Zod's forces began leveling the planet on both sides of the world with two ships on both of Earth's hemispheres. This eventually lead to the United States Military to take on the one ship in Metropolis and Superman to deal with the one on the Indian Ocean. Superman managed to overcome the World Engine with his powers, and eventually faced off against Zod where much of Metropolis was destroyed and Zod was eventually killed. In the aftermath, the remaining members of the Sword of Rao were all imprisoned and sent back to the Phantom Zone. Escape and Rise to Power Quex-Ul along with all the other surviving members of the Sword of Rao would be imprisoned in the Phantom Zone for years relying on scavenging for scraps in order to survive, with Faora as their leader. Fortune favored them when two meteors of lunar proportions heading toward a black hole and on a collision course with each other. The released energy managed to tear a rift into the Phantom Zone. They escaped from this rift, but while in the presence of a red sun nearly suffocated in the vacuum of space. Luckily, they were rescued by a science vessel sent to study the phenomenon, from a nearby planet of humanoids. After their rescue Quex-Ul along with the others now in the presence of a yellow sun took control of the planet, which they saw as primitive and torn by petty conflict, "not unlike Earth". The Sword of Rao delivered a devastating blow to the populace before finally "sparing" what little survived their rage, making them see the Kryptonians as wrathful gods who seek mold to the planet in their image (that being the image of Krypton). For months the Sword of Rao ruled over the planet, and in that time they perfected their senses while exposed to the radiation of a yellow sun, as well as mastered their abilities. Powers and Abilities * Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Quex-Ul possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: ** Solar Energy Absorption: Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Quex-Ul's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. His biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in Humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and his bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. ** Heat Vision: Quex-Ul can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. He can vary the heat and area affected. ** Super-Hearing: Quex-Ul' hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. ** Enhanced Vision Quex-Ul's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: *** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Quex-Ul can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, he can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the aura generated by living thing. *** Telescopic Vision: This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. *** X-Ray Vision: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Quex-Ul's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. He can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. *** Microscopic Vision: This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. *** Infrared Vision: Quex-Ul's can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. ** Flight: Quex-Ul is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. ** Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Quex-Ul is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, his extends this protection against toxins and diseases. ** Superhuman Stamina: Quex-Ul is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on his body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. ** Superhuman Strength: Quex-Ul's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. His strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables him to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. ** Superhuman Speed: Quex-Ul is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. This also confers: *** Superhuman Agility *** Superhuman Reflexes ** Super-Breath: Quex-Ul is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Sword of Rao members Category:Phantom Zone Prisoners Category:Soldiers Category:Brutes Category:Kryptonian Military Guild members Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians